1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a method of controlling the digital camera and an apparatus for and a method of outputting image data.
2. Background of the Invention
An amount of exposure in a digital camera is adjusted such that even in a case where a part of an imaging area is bright or dark, the average brightness of the whole image obtained by imaging a subject is a preferable level because the whole of the subject image is too dark or too bright if the amount of exposure is determined on the basis of the bright part or the dark part. When a part of the picked-up image is cut out, therefore, the cut-out part image may, in some cases, be dark or bright.
When the subject is imaged, it is brought into focus such that a main subject in the imaging area is of desired size. At the time of reproduction, when an image of the main subject is enlarged, the main subject image is subjected to electronic zooming processing. The electronic zooming is realized by interpolation between pixels. Accordingly, the image quality of the image which has been electronically zoomed is not so good in many cases.
In any case, if a part of the image is cut down, the image quality of the part image is degraded in many cases. For example, the brightness of the part image is not proper, or the size of a main subject appearing on the part image is not proper so that the electronic zooming is required.